Spot
: Looking for another article with the same name? Check out the Spot disambiguation page. Spot was a scientist that gained the power to create time dilation portals. He started out as a petty crook but later helped Spider-Man save New York City and the world. History Becoming the Spot Dr. Jonathan Ohnn was a scientist working for Stark Enterprises. Ohnn was one of the scientist working on inner-dimensional travel. However, after Carnage stole the Inter-Dimensional Probe to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension, Tony Stark shut down all research into inner-dimensional travel. Tony Stark told Jonathan Ohnn that he would find another project for him to work on but Ohnn quit his job at Stark Enterprises believing that Stark would have him work on an unimportant project. Shortly after this Ohnn was approached by Wilson Fisk who told Ohnn that he was fascinated by his Time Dilation technology. At first Ohnn was skeptical about working for Fisk because he believed that Fisk was only interested in money just like Tony Stark. However, Ohnn took the job after seeing his new laboratory and after meeting his new lab assistant, Sylvia Lopez, who Ohnn though was very beautiful. Ohnn and Sylvia started working on a machine called the Time Dilation Accelerator which could open time dilation portals. After months of working on the Time Dilation Accelerator they finally completed it. Ohnn and Lopez tested the Time Dilation Accelerator and used it to open a portal. However, Ohnn stood too close to the portal and was sucked into it. The portal then exploded and sent several small portals all over New York City. Spider-Man was also sucked into one of these portals and attempted to rescue Ohnn but failed. Several loose portals then attached themselves to Ohnn's body. Soon afterwards Ohnn teleported back to the laboratory and learned that he could now create and control time dilation portals with his mind. Ohnn then told Sylvia that he had fallen in love with her. Sylvia was about to reciprocate his feelings but remembered that the time dilation portals had scattered all over New York City and were causing damage. Sylvia told Ohnn about this and teleported around the city closing the portals. However, Ohnn accidentally left a portal in the sky open and it began to grow bigger. Petty theft Ohnn teleported back to the laboratory and shortly afterwards Fisk came to see Dr. Ohn and Dr. Lopez. As Fisk got there Ohnn told him that he need more time to work on the Time Dilation Accelerator. This made Fisk angry and he threatened to harm Ohnn unless he completed the Time Dilation Accelerator soon. When Fisk left the laboratory Ohnn told Sylvia that they could set up their own laboratory to keep the Time Dilation Accelerator out of Fisk's hands. However, Ohnn knew that they needed money to get their own laboratory so he decided to steal the money. Ohnn then dubbed himself the Spot. Spot later robbed a bank to get the money he needed. Spider-Man came across the bank and heard the alarm and barged into the bank. As Spider-Man got inside he saw that Spot was putting several bags of money into one large pile. Spider-Man was confused and asked Spot how he intended to steal all of that money by himself. Spot then opened one large portal and sent the money through it. Spider-Man then realized that Spot was the one creating all of the time dilation portals that had appeared all over the city. Spider-Man attempted to attack Spot. However, when Spider-Man leaped at Spot, Spot opened a portal and sent him to a rooftop. Spot then explained to Spider-Man that he wasn't a criminal he just needed the money for his research. Spot then opened another portal and sent Spider-Man to the Statue of Liberty and he escaped. Spot then teleported into a jewelry store where it just so happened that Felicia Hardy and Jason Philips where there picking out an engagement ring. Spot proceeded to rob the jewelry store. As Spot saw Felicia's engagement ring to attempted to take it. Jason Philips lunged at Spot. However, Spot grabbed Jason and threw him across the room. At that moment Spider-Man barged into the jewelry store. However, Spot opened multiple Time Dilation portals and used them to attack Spider-Man at multiple angles all at once. Spot then opened at portal and was able to escape with all his stolen jewelry. Blackmailed A short while later Spot teleported back to the laboratory. As Spot searched the lab for Sylvia he found her in a room talking to Fisk about his powers. As Kingpin ended their video call Ohnn entered the room and asked Sylvia why she betrayed him to Fisk. Sylvia explained that Wilson Fisk was really a powerful crime lord called the Kingpin and that he owned her. Sylvia continued to say that she cared too much to Ohnn to watch him challenge the Kingpin and fail. However, Ohnn was confident that with his powers he could defeat the Kingpin. A short while later Spot teleported to Crime Central met with Kingpin. Kingpin ordered his guards into the room to take out Spot. However, Spot opened several time dilation portals and teleported the guards away. Spot then told Fisk that he was the new Kingpin. However, Fisk replied that "the Kingpin always holds the trump card" and reveals that he had his men capture Sylvia Lopez. Kingpin then said that he would have Sylvia killed unless he killed Spider-Man. Spot knew that Spider-Man could track the energy released by his portals so he waited on a rooftop for him. Spider-Man eventually found Spot by using his GPS to track the energy released by his portals. As Spider-Man landed on the rooftop Spot created several portals and used them to attack Spider-Man from different angles. However, Spider-Man used his spider sense to guide his fist through a portal and hit Spot. Spot then became worried that Sylvia would die. Spider-Man could see that something was wrong with Spot so he asked him what was going on. Spot then explained to Spider-Man that Kingpin was threatening to kill Sylvia Lopez. Sacrifice A short while later Spot returned to Crime Central carrying Spider-Man's body. Kingpin was excited to see that Spot was able to kill Spider-Man. As Spot lied Spider-Man's body on Kingpin's desk, Kingpin started to remove Spider-Man's mask. However, Spider-Man was really alive and attacked Kingpin. Spider-Man had planned this with Spot so he could help him rescue Sylvia. after a brief fight between Spider-Man and Kingpin there was an earthquake. Herbert Landon looked at a monitor and saw that Spot had left one of his portals open in the sky and that it had grown and was now huge. Spider-Man then said that if the portal were to grow any bigger it could pull the entire Earth into it and destroy the planet in the process. Spot attempted to use his powers to close the portal but realized that the portal was far too big and too powerful to do so. However, Spider-Man came up with the idea for Spot to use his Time Dilation Accelerator to enhance his own power. Spot replied that he would need to be closer to the portal and Kingpin allowed them to us one of his jets. Spot, Sylvia, and Spider-Man then flew the jet close to the portal. Spider-Man hooked Spot up to his Time Dilation Acelerator and activated the machine. It was able to enhance Spot's power and he was able to close the portal a little bit. However, the portal stopped shrinking. Spot attempted to leap into the portal saying that his powers were increased exponentially within it. However, Spider-Man grabbed him. Spider-Man lost his grip on Spot and he began to float into the portal. However, Sylvia said that she loved Ohnn and couldn't live without him so she jumped into the portal with him. As Spot and Sylvia entered the portal it closed apparently trapping them inside limbo. Powers Spot is able to create and control time dilation portals. These portals are mini-black holes. The time dilation portals allow Spot to teleport himself or objects to other locations within a matter of seconds. When Spot enters a portal he travels through limbo and comes out another portal to his destination. Spot is also capable of sending only certain parts of this body through the portals such as when he reached his hand through a portal to punch Spider-Man or to disarm Kingpin's men. In the comics A scientist working for the Kingpin, Dr. Jonathan Ohnn was assigned to reproduce the radiation levels of the superhero Cloak to find a way to artificially mimic his powers. Working late one night, he succeeded creating a solid black circular portal. In doing so however, the drain on the city's power became so great, a blackout washed over the city, causing the portal to shimmer and destabilize. Fearful of losing a once in a lifetime opportunity, Ohnn stepped into it. The shock of the transition caused him to pass out. He awoke floating weightlessly in a dimension which he initially assumed was Cloak's dark dimension. He soon realized however that the power shortage caused the portal to send him to a different dimension, a place of half darkness and half light. A seemingly infinity number of portals surrounded him in this place. Making swimming motions, he managed to find the original portal that brought him there and slipped back through it. When Ohnn emerged back into his lab, his body had undergone a radical transformation. The portals from the other dimension had adhered to his skin, covering him with black spots from head to toe. Realizing the spots were portable space warps, he started to think he might be able to use them to defeat anyone in battle. When Spider-Man and Black Cat arrived to confront Kingpin, he appeared before them and announced himself as the Spot. Spider-Man collapsed on the roof, laughing at the name. The Spot ended up winning that first confrontation and warned the heroes to leave the Kingpin alone. He later lost a second battle against Spider-Man because he was tricked into throwing too many of his spots as weapons and not keeping enough to defend himself with. Appearances *The Spot *Goblin War! (Mentioned only) *Turning Point (Mentioned only) Trivia *Two different actors were considered for the role of the Spot before Oliver Muirhead was cast. :*Malcolm McDowell was originally cast to voice the Spot. However, due to disputes with voice director, Tony Pastor, McDowell had to drop out. :*Eric Idle was also considered for to voice the Spot. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Stark Enterprises staff